Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 21/@comment-29051592-20160510104235
Oce está hypado pela Marvel, para colocar esses subtitulos ou e só porque oce não conseguiu terminar antes do lançamento de Guerra Civil xDDD Eu já começo falando que parte mais dahora e ao mesmo tempo ruim, my godness, eu fiquei muito oscilante essa parte inteira fiquei mundando de sentimento, de emoção a cada parte que eu lia mas tenso e empolgado eu ficava, e muito incomum eu ficar sentindo varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, ainda mas lendo quem geralmente me deixa assim são os livros do Verne ou os Comics =P, eu também não sou muito de xingar, mas eu admito que gritei varios palavrões no processo de leitura dessa parte xDDD Já começo fazendo uma critica/pergunta, cadê a Mardi para lutar também??? Ela vai ficar na cama até o final da temporada, não pode...ela tem que aparecer para pelo menos salvar os outros dessa confusão que esta acontecendo, vai lá Mardi mostre que oce pode chegar ao nivel da Storm =P A Cena da Mayak com a Nightstrike foi magico, meus olhos brilharam ao imaginar aquela cena das duas lutando e a Night falando a verdade dolorosa e a Mayak reagindo a eles de um jeito muito bom, eu sabia que ela iria ficar do lado dos Red Heroes com o passar do tempo, poís o problema dela era o medo e uma hora ou outra eu sabia que ela iria confronta-lo...é ponto para a Mayak que conseguiu dar muitas porradas no FDP do Shadow Power, mesmo com ele se preparando para mata-la, putz nessa hora eu aplaudi a Mayak, se ela for fazer parte dos personagens na season 3, vou começar a adorar ela. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! STORM!!!!!! VOLTOU!!!!! MAIS LINDA E DAHORA QUE ANTES!!! Cacilda eu dei pulos de alegria, gosh tava tudo feliz se oce pudesse ver o mega sorriso que eu dei cara oce ia gargalhar de rir e ia me chamar de maluco xD cara muito dahora, e eu fiquei com medo que ela ia aparecer tipo gotico, só que apareceu em um estilo LIKE BOSS incrivel =D mas... ai vai dando merd* e minha felicidade vai indo embora e percebo que não vou conseguir ficar com os meus personagens favoritos vivos ou pelo menos felizes como eu queria até o fim da serie, pelo jeito que as coisas estam caminhando D= Tudo tava indo ótimo, mas ai acontece, Javelin e “morta” de novo pela Aceldama, putz isso acabou com toda a minha alegria que eu descrevi acima, mas eu ainda não acredito na morte dela, não vou ficar chateado ̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶v̶o̶l̶t̶a̶d̶o̶ de novo ̶i̶g̶u̶a̶l̶ ̶n̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶e̶ ̶1̶9̶ ̶d̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶1̶,eu não fiquei trste ainda pela Javelin pois tenho esperança dela estar viva pois se ela morrer vou perder ela e o Deph ao mesmo tempo D= agora a Xenon, coitada dela eu lendo e imaginando a cena na cabeça me deu vontade de chorar, sou muito emotivo, mas mesmo assim eu não criei uma ligação com a Xenon então não senti aquela Bad, mas ainda sim eu gostei dela, ela fará falta. Agora a parte que eu ̶j̶á̶ ̶s̶a̶b̶i̶a̶ previa que ia acontecer, HAA!! Eu sabia que esses power malignos não eram só isso e muito menos confiavéis, eles na verdade um tipo de prisão para demonios, faz tudo sentido,e aquele Shadow, imagina como ele deve ser, Night deve remove-lo imediatamente e o Kraken também..só que será que os benignos são uma especie de prisão para “anjos” ou algo assim, Gosh agora vou ficar doido pensando nessas coisas. Hello Cresccent, comigo está bem vou me inscriver para a prova do ENEM desse ano, e oce está bem??? Também vai fazer o ENEM???...Bem essa parte foi incrivel e ao mesmo tempo tensa e interessante, abrindo varias possibilidades, agora e esperar pra ver oque vai acontecer.